A New Path of Life
by xxxbeautifulrosesxxx
Summary: In The Last Olympian, Perseus Jackson had made a decision. Now, everyone is claimed and are welcomed. Peaceful Titan related people are pardoned. That includes Calypso. She is freed from Ogygia and steps into the modern world. Chp 1: Spoilers from TLO. T.
1. The Hero of Olympus makes a decision

_A New Path of Life_

_Chapter 1: The Hero of Olympus Made a Decision_

**_A/N: This is my third story. First chappie: will be excerpt from the chap where Percy is offered immortality. I will cut out a huge chunk of it, and add a short part that I will add for my story to make sense later on. WILL NOT HAVE PERCY AND CALYPSO (only a pint from Calypso's point of view). PERCABETH IS INTENDED INSTEAD._**

**_This story might have a lot of grammar mistakes, so I am currently looking for a Beta Reader. If you want to... PM me. Look at my stories, leave a review saying BETAREADING, MAYBE? and I'll know. This fanfic is different from my Mark of Athena and the other one._**

**_DISCLAIMER: IF YOU LOOKED AT MY PROFILE, I AM A GIRL. Therefore, I don't think Rick Riordan is a he-she, don't you think? Does he have lengthy hair? Does he talk like a, well, girl? Exactly. So, I do not and will not, own any associated books from Rick. Thanks._**

* * *

><p><em>Mount Olympus-Minutes after the Second Titan War ended<em>

_Percy, First person POV_

**_/Flash/back/_**

_"No?" Zeus said. "You are… turning down our generous gift?"_

_The gods were glaring at me, but Annabeth's eyes were shining._

_"I do want a gift, though," I said. "Do you promise to grant my wish?"_

_Zeus thought about this. "If it is within our power."_

_"It is," I said. "And it's not even difficult. But I need your promise on the River Styx." (Skip few sentences about Dionysus exclaiming why Percy doesn't trust them)_

_"Very well!" Zeus growled. "In the name of the council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable request as long as it is within our power._

_The other gods muttered assent. Thunder boomed, shaking the throne room. The deal was made._

_"From now on, I want you to properly recognize the children of the gods," I said. "All the children… of all the gods._

_The Olympians shifted uncomfortably._

_"Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents," I said._

_"They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason."_

_Zeus's royal nostril flared. "YOU DARE ACCUSE-"_

_"No more undetermined children," I said. "I want you to promise to claim your children—all your demigod children—by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right, and survive."_

_"Now, wait just a moment," Apollo said, but I was on a roll._

_"And the minor gods," I said. "Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe-—they all deserve a general amnesty and a place at Camp Half-Blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored. Calypso and the other peaceful Titan-kind should be pardoned too. And Hades—"_

_"Are you calling me a minor god?" Hades bellowed._

_"No, my lord," I said quickly. "But your children should not be left out. They should have a cabin at camp. Nico has proven that. No unclaimed demigods will be crammed into the Hermes cabin anymore, wondering who their parents are. They'll have their own cabins, for all the gods. And no more pact of the Big Three. That didn't work anyway. You've got to stop trying to get rid of powerful demigods. We're going to train them and accept them instead. All children of the gods will be welcome and treated with respect. That is my wish."_

_Zeus snorted. "Is that all?"_

_"Percy," Poseidon said, "you ask much. You presume much."_

_"I hold you to your oath," I said. "All of you."_

_I got a lot of steely looks. Strangely, it was Athena who spoke up: "The boy is correct. We have been unwise to ignore our children. It proved a strategic weakness in this war and almost caused our destruction. Percy Jackson, I have had my doubts about you, but perhaps"—she glanced at Annabeth, and then spoke as if the words had a sour taste—"perhaps I was mistaken. I move that we accept the boy's plan."_

_"Humph," Zeus said. "Being told what to do by a mere child. But I suppose . . ."_

_"All in favor," Hermes said._

_All the gods raised their hands._

**/End flash/back/**

* * *

><p>Present time- No where in particular<p>

Now, because of Percy, peaceful Titan kinds will be pardoned. More Olympian cabins, and guess what? The Hermes cabin at Camp Half Blood has fewer people. No more pacts of Big Three. Everyone is welcomed and treated with respect. There has to be a Hades cabin present. Because of that sixteen year old boy, the Greek mythology world had changed much.

The cruel Fates had given her because helped the Titans in the first war. Now...

Percy pardoned the beautiful girl that he met and stayed with on Oygyia for two weeks after the unfortunate event at Mount Helens.

_Calypso._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Was that great? I'm gonna continue for like, 6 chapters, and you guys will have to see if I shall continue, or end this fanfiction's life. LOL. 3 THERE IS NOT GOING TO BE PERCY+CALYPSO, A.K.A …. PERYSO? IDK. Please review! Oh, and if you are willing too, look at my Percabeth and The Mark of Athena story. I made MOA in October, Percabeth one in December. Coming soon- Sequel to Wish You Were Here, Seaweed Brain: Songfic called When You Were Gone, Kelp Head (Sequel to Wish You Were Here, Seaweed Brain): storyfic!_**

**_Little shout out to: ShineBrighterThanStars, Soccerfan82, AwesomeGirl13, Flamepaw, TheWisdomGirl, Shooplet, and all the others that read my other stories! Srry, but I have writer's block on them so I created this._**

**_ May the odds ever be in your favor. percyjackson987_**


	2. She Gets a Life Changing Visitor

**Hi! Thanks for the 2 reviews. I was hoping for more, but never mind. This is a very detailed chapter, and it took me an hour. TO REMIND YOU, THE LOST HERO AND THE SON OF NEPTUNE WILL HAPPEN AFTER 2 YEARS OR SO, BECAUSE I WANT IT TO EVERLAST FOR AWHILE.**

**Special thanks to my new Beta, xxxSSATayleyxxx, who did a incredible job Betaing this chapter. Without her, you'll get a chapter full of jumbles of mistakes. Thank you! This is my second Beta. **

**Special shout-out to: ShineBrighterThanStars. She keeps company for me, makes me eusthastic, and is a great Percabeth writer. And, thanks for the Mark of Athena help. I just can't stop thanking you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and anything Rick Riordan published. And, he doesn't like fanfiction (he said so on his website's FAQ), so why is he writing fanfiction, on HIS OWN CHARACTERS? He shall be working on The Mark of Athena. Therefore, I am not him.**

* * *

><p>Calypso: The Beach on Ogygia. Evening.<p>

I was strolling down the everlasting sandy beach of Ogygia. Acres of sand were everywhere, and the water gently splashed near me.

I sighed. I sat down on the sand, as a hummingbird came by me, and landed in my braided caramel hair. It started pecking at little strands of my hair, and I gently laughed.

I sang to it, a song… one that I had once knew before I ended up here. I sang to it as if saying, go little hummingbird! It fluttered away, towards my tended garden full of blooming sweet scented things.

The peaceful sky was set ablaze in many colors. Deep red, magenta, golden yellow and fiery orange swirled together into a magnificent show of natural lights. (A/N: SHE DOESN'T KNOW THAT GAEA IS STIRRING.) She had not stirred in many years. When I was in the mortal world, she never stirred. But I had heard from Hephaestus that she had awoken many, many years ago, and the Olympians had fear of her waking up again.

Lately, they had all gone silent, I supposed. No one visited me, except for the god of travelers, who had updated me on the ever so changing mortal world.

One time, he had appeared in a blinding light, and he was carrying this little square thing with a screen. There was an animating screen fill with more little squares that had little symbols on it. Hermes had touched a little square, and a box popped up and he used his hands to type on it. He called it an iPod. Sometimes, I think the years flash by and by so quickly. He tried so hard to explain to me, but I still don't know what it is.

I was thinking about something else, too. About this place. My birth place. My prison. It's all just because I helped my father (A/N: HE'S ATLAS, btw). Families are supposed to help each other… right? The Three Fates are cruel, I thought. In fact, they are the cruelest things. And, the Fates had heroes come every hundred years, and I know, for sure, that the sweet kind heroes will not stay with me. They have the choice to go back. Last year… Percy Jackson came. Then… he chose to go back into the mortal world, and I'm once again lonely. This is the Fates' decided fate for me, I reminded myself. I will always stay lonely as can be.

As I was transfixed at the glorious horizon, and pondering on my thoughts, I didn't notice a golden blinding light behind me. I kept looking at the colorful sunset reflecting off the clear water. I did not hear a person on flying shoes treading on air towards me, with his caduceus of two slithering snakes. He patted my shoulder.

"Ah. Such a beautiful sunset, isn't it? If only the whole world could have it right now… Maybe I should send sunset postcards to everyone. Nah. Waste too much time." he said.

I whirled around, whipping out my knife. I still kept it, after all the millennia, for emergencies only. I don't like to fight, and I like to keep peace. But that doesn't mean that me, Calypso, can not fight. Of course I can. I squinted at him. No, he was not a mysterious murderous stranger.

It was Hermes.

Hermes clucked his tongue. I dropped my dagger, feeling my cheeks starting to color. I always knew the only visitors on this quiet island are gods, but, perhaps I was thinking too intently that I didn't notice him.

I stood up, and brushed my white fabric dress from the loose sand.

"Lord Hermes." I bowed.

George the snake on Hermes's staff spoke in my mind.

He rasped, "Calypso. You know, Hermes, is _always_ gushing about how beautiful you are. It's annoying." I blushed as red as the ripe tomatoes in my garden.

Hermes glared at the snake. "GEORGE! What in Zeus are you slithering about! I never say that!"

Martha hissed in my mind. "Now, dear. Hermes does say that, but not that much. Don't be sarcastic."

I supposed that the last part was to George. I shuddered. I do not favor snakes that much.

There was a long silence.

I thought absent-mindedly about how I had stupidly almost put a knife to the god of thieves' throat.

Hermes stared at me. "Ah… Calypso, there was no harm done."

Of course. He could read my mind.

My cheeks start to color again.

He sat down on the sand, careful not to get his jogging suit dirty.

George rasped. "Stupid Hermes. Always wanting to be careful so his clothes won't get dirty. Neat freak!"

Martha barked at him. "Stop, George. You always say this."

Hermes turned red. "I am not a neat freak!"

He sighed, and stood up.

I stood there patiently, and asked, "Do you want something to drink, Lord Hermes?"

Lord Hermes mumbled, "Mmph. Nectar, please."

One of my servants gave him a glass of nectar. He sipped it.

I said, "Lord Hermes, May I ask you, why are you here on Oygyia? The gods have not visited me in a long time." I tensed. "Is it something to do, perhaps, with the Second Titan War?"

Before the War started, Hermes informed me of what was happening between the titans and the gods. Bits and bits. He was hiding something. Yes, I wasn't extremely happy about the Titans… but they are my family, and I'm going to treat them like family. I wanted to support them and the gods.

Hermes sighed again. "Calypso… we won."

I looked at him, wanting him to go on, because I did not know if I should smile or be upset. I motioned for him to go on.

He explained further about the war, Typhon, and how a male hero had saved the world. He winced when he talked about Kronos, or so said, Luke, his beloved son, who joined the Titans, and died a hero, because of a cursed blade.

I hesitated. So much had been going on, and I was stuck on this island. It was pleasant, yes, but it was lonely. It was only me and a bunch of invisible servants that I could not even see properly nor talk to. I couldn't help in the war. I felt useless.

I also wanted to know who the hero was. Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "Who is this hero?"

George chuckled in my brain. I felt uncomfortable. "Ah, so you wish that you can meet him again and he can stay with you, on this island?"

Martha snapped at him. "George! Be kind to her!"

Hermes stared at me intently, as if wondering what to do with me.

He spoke, "You know him, Calypso. He was on this island last year."

It dawned on me. I whispered, "Percy? Perseus Jackson?"

Hermes nodded grimly. "He did not accept our kind offering of immortality as a god. He turned it down, for a girl."

I slowly consider that. Me? No, I scolded myself. He had… other friends.

He continued on. "A girl named Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Now, she's the official architect of Olympus, and she has to help rebuild Olympus. I heard rumors from Aphrodite that they're dating now."

I froze. Where had I… oh yes. Percy did mention her. I sighed.

Hermes finished his nectar. "More importantly… he…"

I straightened and waited for him to continue.

"He…" he sighed.

George rolled his eyes. "Oh Hermes! Why does it take you sooooo long for you to say one sentence?" He snickered in my head.

Hermes was about to throw his staff into the water when Martha said smoothly, "Now, now, Hermes. Take a deep breath. Count to ten." Then to George, she barked, "Shut up, you slimy snake!"

"Sometimes I have to remind you that you are also a snake too, Martha!"

"So?"

I cleared my throat. The three looked at me.

"Well… Percy Jackson told us to swear on the River Styx to welcome all children of the gods, including minor gods and Hades. Everyone will be welcomed at Camp Half Blood. There won't be a Big Three pact existing anymore. Gods have to claim their children before the age of thirteen. And…" He glanced at me.

I thought this was wonderful. No one will betray them. Everyone will be treated equally.

"Calypso, promise me you will not get your hopes too high, and… never mind. Percy said…"

His caduceus morphed to an electronic device… phone… that was ringing.

Hermes turned red in anger. "AGRUH! WHO IS IT?"

Martha announced, "Its Aeolus, line 5."

Hermes yelled, "Put him on hold! I'm in an important life changing meeting!"

Life changing, did I hear? This may get interesting.

George rasped in my head, "Lord Aeolus, Hermes wants you on hold for a sec. He's on a date with Calypso."

I thought Hermes was really going to kill George for sure, but he couldn't, the snakes were entwined into the caduceus. His teeth were clenched, and I almost could visualize steam pouring out of his ears.

"Uh… excuse me… but can you get to the point, Lord Hermes?"

Hermes sat down, trying to stay calm. "So you want me to get to the point. Sure."

Then, he said, rapidly fast, "Percy Jackson told us to pardon all peaceful Titan related people. Leave them alone. Free them."

He looked at me with a look that read, _do you get it?_

I was confused. Shocked. I slowly thought it over. Titan related people that were peaceful. Free them. It dawned on me.

I was titan related. My father was Atlas. They think I am peaceful, because I make peace with them, so...

I slowly said, "You mean-"

I was interrupted by a ring on Hermes' phone.

He said some colorful swear words.

George said, "Hermes, it's a text message from Zeus to have an Olympian meeting tonight."

Hermes sighed, and took the phone, and tapped his fingers a few times on it.

"There." he said. He shoved the phone into his pocket.

I could hear George and Martha grumbling as they were squeezed in the tight space.

Hermes started, "Yes, you, my beautiful Calypso, will be pardoned. You are now freed from Ogygia."

I was astonished, shocked, and filled with happiness. Butterflies flew in my stomach.

Percy had remembered me, after all.

I stammered something between the lines "Ah…"

Hermes said, "You will, correct?"

I desperately wanted to, but I would have much trouble in the new mortal world. I would have trouble understanding all the nonsense.

Hermes continued. "You will be released, and you have to go to Camp Half Blood, even though you are ah… not a child anymore. You are allowed to visit Ogygia once in a while. You should get packing, Calypso. I'll transport you to New York."

I smiled. There wasn't anything to pack, but my knife, and some of my spices and flower seeds, to, perhaps, grow in the place called New York.

Then, my smile faded. "What if I don't get along? What if I don't know how to act in the world, Lord Hermes?"

He grinned. "I already got that covered."

I also had another thought. Hermes had told me that Camp Half Blood was a camp for half bloods, but I wasn't sure about meeting other demigods.

I asked timidly, "Are there other titan demigods there, at Camp Half Blood?"

Hermes frowned. "Demi-titans? Nope. Only you, bea- ah, Calypso. So… do you want to take a last look at this island before I send you off somewhere in Manhattan? "

Demi-titan? It sounded like a squished name for us demigods that have titan blood in them as well.

George snickered once again in my head. "Looks like Hermes was about to say, hm… beautiful Calypso. I doubt that one day, you flirt with Calypso, and… that's see how that will go with your mortal affairs and the other gods…"

Hermes glared at him and slapped his snake. George yelped. Hermes was about to throw his phone when he froze. I guess he did not afford to break his electronic device.

I looked around the beach and towards the sunset. The sun was setting very low, and I could only see a peak of it. I could hear the birds chirping. I was going to miss them. The evening wind breezily blew through my hair. I looked at my cave, where I slept every day. I could see that invisible servants were preparing supper. I guess I won't be having it, and… I will miss them, because they always helped tend to my needs. This island was a place of sorrow, but it was also beautiful.

I looked down at me. I was wearing a short-sleeved cotton dress, like always. I wonder what modern mortals and demigods wore. I don't suppose they wear what I am currently was wearing. I went up to the clear water, and looked down. I had braided my hair in the early morning, waking up with the sun to tend my greens in the garden. It was still in a neat long braid, but some of my light brown hair fell down in the front. I didn't know if people do their hair like this now.

I sighed, and put my chin up.

I looked towards Lord Hermes.

"Well, I guess I will go into the mortal world. Though…" I gestured at the beautiful island. "So I can visit this anytime I want? Can… can I bring a friend with me?"

Hermes looked at the sky thoughtfully for awhile.

"Yes. Zeus has agreed., but you can only come in the winter months."

Oh gods. I have not seen winter in a long time. I only saw winter starting to show for a week, before I came here.

I was going to remember this place. I can survive, I thought. I will be able to blend in the mortal world.

Hermes nodded, and golden light danced on his fingertips.

I looked away, and he pointed the lights at me.

Martha whispered, "Good luck, Calypso."

_Goodbye, Ogygia. I will see you… soon_, I thought in my mind as I closed my eyes.

Then, everything turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that good? I love cliffhangers, so I will put cliffhangers for each chapter. Next chapter will be at Camp Half Blood, a week after the Second Titan War, Percy's POV.<strong>

**May the odds ever be in your favor,**

**Percyjackson987**


End file.
